


Little Słowackiewicz Drabbles

by franztheunicorn



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Adam i Juliusz to dziwni przyjaciele, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Death, Drunkenness, F/M, Fryderyk pędzi bimber, Hair Braiding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like lots of drunkeness, M/M, Mickiewicz lubi dziwne wyzwiska, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably some drugs, Some Humor, Some Plot, Swearing, Słowacki lubi przeklinać, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franztheunicorn/pseuds/franztheunicorn
Summary: Bo nigdy nie może być zbyt wiele Słowackiewicza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie, dziwne, chwilami nawet prawie zabawne. Kiedyś będzie więcej. Może.  
> Fakty historyczne leżą tu i kwiczą, czasoprzestrzeń jest naginana, a prawa fizyki skrupulatnie ignorowane i łamane, bo ma być przyjemnie i relaksująco, a nie poważnie, mhrocznie i angstowo. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

**1.**

To miał być miły wieczór, spędzony w dobrym towarzystwie, z lampką wina i niezobowiązującą dyskusją na temat literatury i poezji. A wyszło jak zwykle.

Gdzieś między trzecią a trzynastą butelką alkoholu bliżej nieokreślonego pochodzenia (podobno Frycek miał w piwnicy aparaturę do pędzenia bimbru, przepis jeszcze po dziadku, a może to był wujek, nieważne, w każdym razie nieźle kopało), trzymając głowę gospodarza nad muszlą klozetową i skrupulatnie ignorując kwaśny smród wymiocin, Juliusz - jako jedyny wciąż trzeźwy na tyle, by potrafić myśleć i mówić w tym samym czasie - doszedł do pewnych niezbitych wniosków:

\- Kurwa, Adam, ja z wami więcej nie piję.

 

 

**2.**

\- Adam, co ty znowu odpierdalasz.

Mickiewicz zerknął przez ramię na stojącego w drzwiach Juliusza, prawie spadając przy tym z parapetu.

\- Okno myję, ty ślepa salamandro.

\- Gosposi bozia nie dała?

\- Zwolniła się.

Mógł przysiąc, że słyszy jak brwi Juliusza znikają we włosach z zaskoczenia.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Coś o agresywnych pijakach, niskich stawkach i przerażających bachorach. Kultura osobista nie pozwala mi przytaczać wyzwisk.

Słowacki westchnął, powstrzymując nagłą, nieodpartą chęć uderzenia się otwartą dłonią w czoło. A potem chęć uderzenia Adama. Pięścią, w szczękę.

\- Jezus Maria, jaki ty popieprzony jesteś to się w pale nie mieści.

 

 

**3.**

Strażnik więzienny posłał im zza krat nieprzyjemny, niezwiastujący nic dobrego (a na dodatek odrobinę niekompletny) uśmiech i Juliusz musiał przytrzymać polskiego wieszcza narodowego od siedmiu boleści, żeby zapobiec rozlewowi krwi.

\- Siedź na dupie, Adam, bo sam ci ją przetrzepię jak już stąd wyjdziemy.

 

 

**4.**

Juliusz zajrzał przyjacielowi przez ramię. Jego brwi natychmiast powędrowały w górę.

\- Konrad? Naprawdę?

Mickiewicz go zignorował.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to imię już było. Wallenrod, pamiętasz? Powtarzasz się.

Mickiewicz wyglądał, jakby bardzo starał się go ignorować.

\- Już Rościsław byłby lepszy, poważnie.

\- Wybacz brak taktu, ty mały, wredny karaczanie, ale czy pytał cię ktoś o opinię?

 

 

**5.**

\- Adam.

Ciało, które podobno miało być wspaniałym A. B. Mickiewiczem, zamruczało coś niezrozumiale i z wielkim niezadowoleniem. Juliusz szturchnął butem pod żebra po raz drugi, odrobinę mocniej.

\- Adam.

\- Odwal się, patafianie, daj mi spać.

Juliusz westchnął.

\- Adam, do kurwy nędzy, jest trzecia w nocy. Znowu się uchlałeś. Fredek ci pożyczył, tak? Wyłaź z tego rowu, idziemy do domu.

Dwadzieścia minut, trochę słabej, pijackiej szarpaniny i zaskakującą ilość wyszukanych wyzwisk później Juliusz dowiedział się jeszcze, prowadząc cudownego polskiego poetę (raczej ciągnąc, zarzuciwszy sobie jego rękę na ramiona, bo Mickiewicz słaniał się na nogach jak półprzytomny kot z poważnymi problemami z błędnikiem), że - cytując wieszcza - _"żywcem go ruscy nie wezmą"_.

Pieprzenie.

 

 

**6.**

\- Ha, kolor! Ściągaj gacie, Julek, wygrałem!

\- Dlaczego zawsze gramy w rozbieranego? Jakim cudem ja się w ogóle jeszcze z tobą przyjaźnię?

 

 

**7.**

Pijany Adam Mickiewicz przedstawiał sobą naprawdę żałosny widok.

Była jedenasta rano, do tego sobota. Juliusz z założonymi rękoma i rozczarowaniem na twarzy obserwował scenkę odgrywającą się przed nim, jak co tydzień zresztą. Stojąca obok Celina nie wyglądała wcale na mniej niezadowoloną.

Jej mąż zalegał na kanapie w niewielkim saloniku, prawie bez życia, a już z pewnością bez ani kropli czystej, nierozrzedzonej procentami krwi w żyłach, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę i butelką leżącą na dywanie niepokojąco blisko zwisającej luźno tuż nad podłogą ręki. Juliusz wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, kręcąc głową. Boże, daj mu cierpliwość.

\- Ja przepraszam, Celina, ja mam robotę, nie będę się dzisiaj z tym pieprzonym pijakiem użerał. Pozdrów dzieci, daj mu ode mnie po mordzie jak już trochę wytrzeźwieje, Jezu, jesteś świętą kobietą że jeszcze z nim wytrzymujesz, naprawdę.

Trzasnęły za nim drzwi wejściowe i w niewielkim mieszkaniu znów zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie okazjonalnym pochrapywaniem dochodzącym z salonu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentioned character's death  
> warning2: not so funny

**1.**

Juliusz westchnął ciężko, odkładając rękopis na ciężki mahoniowy stół. Zawiesił zrezygnowane spojrzenie na stojącym pod drugiej stronie mebla przyjacielu.

\- Adam... - zaczął. Nie skończył.

\- Nie.

\- _Adam..._

Mickiewicz odwrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie, skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zupełnie jakby nie słyszał nacisku i zrezygnowanej nuty rozbrzmiewającej wyraźnie w głosie drugiego poety. Albo udawał, że nie słyszy.

\- Adam, sam tytuł człowieka przeraża. "Pan Tadeusz, czyli..."

\- Nie próbuj nawet.

\- "...czyli ostatni zajazd na Litwie..."

\- Zamknij ryj.

\- "...historia szlachecka z roku 1811 i 1812, we..."

\- Juliusz, kurwa!

\- Sam żeś to napisał, pacanie! - Słowacki poderwał się na równe nogi, chwycił jedyny na razie egzemplarz przyszłego wielkiego dzieła literatury polskiej i z całej siły cisnął nim wściekle we wciąż bezceremonialnie odwróconego do niego plecami przyjaciela. Trafił w prawe ramię. - To jest pieprzony bełkot, Adam, to się do wydania nie nadaje! Opisy przyrody są tak długie, że zasypia się jeszcze przed połową, Zosia to idealna ofiara dla pedofila, a tego twojego Tadeusza to tam prawie w ogóle nie ma. Co ty, kurwa, próbujesz osiągnąć? Czy ty się w ogóle dobrze czułeś jak to pisałeś?!

Stary wazon, który świsnął mu tuż koło ucha i rozbił się z trzaskiem o ścianę za nim, jasno i dosadnie powiedział Juliuszowi, że chyba zostawił w domu włączone żelazko.

 

 

**2.**

\- Adam, kurwa, co z tobą jest nie tak.

\- Zrzędzisz, Julek. To była tylko niewinna partyjka pokera.

\- Podczas której zdążyłeś przegrać własną córkę. I nieswój dom na dokładkę.

 

 

**3.1.**

Za oknem knajpy już dawno zapadł zmrok, a wiszący na ścianie zegar wybijał właśnie pierwszą w nocy, ale Adam miał to wszystko głęboko w dupie.

Gdzieś między jednym kuflem taniego, wodnistego piwa a drugim zdążył pochylić się w przód tak, że praktycznie leżał teraz na blacie stolika. Chłód lakierowanego drewna pod policzkiem powinien działać otrzeźwiająco, w jakiś magiczny sposób sprawić, że ten okropny ścisk w sercu, jak stalowa dłoń zaciskająca się wokół jego klatki piersiowej, nagle by zniknął. Adam nienawidził go za to, że okazał się jednak nie posiadać takich cudownych właściwości, i nienawidził samego siebie za to, że w pewnym miejscu na drodze do stanu upojenia graniczącego niemalże ze śmiertelnym w skutkach zatruciem alkoholem w ogóle w takowe właściwości uwierzył.

\- Sóż - wymamrotał niewyraźnie sam do siebie, uśmiechając się pod nosem, choć w uśmiechu tym nie było ani krzty wesołości. - Tonnocy bszytwy się ch... chhhw...

Szlag by to wszystko.

Zamknął oczy. Dziwne, obce uczucie kłębiące się od godzin w jego wnętrznościach i zalegające gdzieś za żołądkiem, zimne, oślizgłe, ciężkie niby głaz, sprawiało, że chciało mu się rzygać. A może to tylko ten sikacz zwany szumnie piwem? Zacisnął mocniej powieki, próbując odgonić spod nich pucołowatą twarzyczkę synka.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego policzki zalśniły łzami.

 

 

**3.2.**

Czyjeś dłonie podniosły go delikatnie do pozycji siedzącej na krześle, poklepały delikatnie w twarz, próbując ocucić choć odrobinę. Zamruczał coś niezrozumiale, niezadowolony, nie otworzył oczu. _Dajcie mi spać._

Czyjś głos zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Głos był miły, cichy, chyba współczujący. Znał ten głos, i to aż za dobrze, ale nie mógł sobie teraz przypomnieć, do kogo należy.

"Zabierzmy cię do domu", mówił głos. I Adam posłuchał.

Czyjeś ręce pomogły mu wejść i wyjść z powozu, przytrzymały go na nogach, kiedy w ogródku przed domem zwrócił światu zawartość swojego żołądka. Te same ręce posadziły go na łóżku, zdjęły mu buty i delikatnie wyszarpnęły jego prawie bezwładne ciało z przemokniętego siąpiącym na zewnątrz deszczem płaszcza. Okryły go pierzyną pod samą brodę, poprawiły poduszkę. Chłodne palce odgarnęły mu z czoła rozczochraną, wilgotną czuprynę.

"Nie jesteś w tym sam", mówił przyjemny głos. Gdzieś od strony drzwi odezwał się drugi, wyższy, pełen niepokoju. Pierwszy coś mu odpowiedział, ale Adam nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. Nie słuchał. Przekręcił się na bok i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Pachniała pierzem i straconymi marzeniami.

Śniło mu się wątłe ciałko małego Jasia składane do ciemnego dołu w ziemi, na obczyźnie.

 

 

**4.**

Nie przyszedł na pogrzeb.

 

 

**5.**

Kiedy mała rączka Helenki Mickiewiczówny poklepała go po głowie, z dumą dając do zrozumienia, że jego nowa fryzura - składająca się właściwie tylko i wyłącznie z krótkich warkoczyków i kwiatków przypominających stokrotki - jest już gotowa, Juliusz był pewien, że słyszy chichot dobiegający zza podejrzanie uchylonych drzwi do gabinetu pana domu.

 

 

**6.**

\- Czasami naprawdę cię nienawidzę.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale to nie czyni cię w mniejszym stopniu moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- ...spierdalaj, nie zamierzam się przy tobie rozklejać jak baba.


End file.
